


We’ll both be winners

by charlily



Series: Raulson one-shots [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Short Story, foxxay - Freeform, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlily/pseuds/charlily
Summary: It’s Madison’s birthday and the Coven is celebrating with a night out.Misty and Cordelia have been rooting for Madison and Zoe to finally get together and now they’ve decided to place a bet on who’ll crack first-Zoe or Madison.(Mostly foxxay, slightly Zadison??)





	We’ll both be winners

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language so apologies for any weird spelling or grammar mistakes.

It had definitely not been Cordelia’s first choice to spend her friday night at a club. At all. She’d been tired from having to work all week and she would have much rather stayed in with Misty, quietly and peacefully. However, it’d been Madison’s birthday, so instead she found herself in some random type of bar, picked out by the birthday girl herself. 

It’d been a fairly nice bar, she had to admit that. Numerous Fairy lights along with multi-coloured tapestries decorated the red brick walls, and the soft tunes of a jazz song filled the room. Not at all something Cordelia thought Madison would ever go for. More so than anything she thought it would be something typically Zoe. Cordelia suspected, though, that that might have been the reason that Madison chose it in the first place.

She’d been standing with her back against the wall, a few yards away from the others. A small smile graced her lips as she watched her girls. 

So much had happened in the past few months. The Coven had gone through hell and back, quite literally, in Madison and Misty’s case and after a such a tumultuous time, Cordelia was more than happy to see her girls smile and dance around so carelessly again.

A soft hand loosely grabbed hers, interrupting her reverie. “You okay there, lady?” Misty’s kind blue eyes scanned her closely. Cordelia perched a smile onto her face and nodded. “Just a little tired.” she mumbled, leaning her head against Misty’s arm.

“We could always leave early if you’d like?” Misty proposed. “The girls would probably be just fine with that.” She eyed Madison, who appeared to be listening intently to a story Zoe had been telling. “They may not even notice.” she giggled, nodding in their direction.

Cordelia followed Misty’s gaze to the two young blondes and laughed. “No, that’s alright.” she said, fiddling with the little feathers dangling between Misty’s wild curls. “We’re already out now, we might as well have some fun together while we’re at it, don’t you think? Besides I would love to see how  _ that _ plays out.” she said, turning her gaze back to Zoe and Madison. 

Coco, Mallory and Queenie had lost interest in whatever Zoe was telling and had gone off to the dance floor, but Madison was still right beside her, laughing cordially and leaning in just a tad too close. Zoe didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact, her smile had only turned brighter and she had leaned in as well.

Ever since Madison had returned from her hell, she’d made a complete 180. She was still her sardonic self, yes, but something about her was softer, sweeter almost. She’d even joined Zoe and Queenie on the council.

When Cordelia had offered her the position, she’d expected Madison to decline. After all, she’d never really been one to fight for the coven. Much to her surprise, however this time around, she was more than willing to aid her wherever needed. 

Cordelia was thrilled to see such a positive change in her student’s behaviour, of course, but a part of felt bad and wondered what kind of horrors she must have witnessed to spark such a change of heart.

“Do you think tonight will be the night? I think it might be. Who do you think would make the first move?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows. 

Misty sucked her teeth. “Hard to say.. Maddy’s a stubborn girl and Zoe is way too shy to make the first move.. Oh! Hey- Maybe if we get them drunk enough they’ll- ”

“Misty Meadow Day we are  _ not _ going to get my students drunk. If it’s meant to happen tonight, it’ll happen.”

Misty chuckled heartily. “Well what if I get you drunk first, huh? I hear wine and exhaustion are a great combination.” she teased. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You’d be surprised.” Misty grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Cordelia’s cheek. “In that case, though.. I’d think Maddy would be the one. Zoe is more timid”

“ _ Madison? _ No way, It’d be Zoe, Madison would be way too scared for rejection.”

Misty laughed. “You really think so then? How about we make this into a little game.”

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Alright, you think it’ll be Zoe. I think it’s going to be Madison who’ll make the first move. What do you say we’ll place a bet? Loser has to give the winner a back rub. You can’t interfere though, there’s no nudging things along over there, that’s the only rule.”

Cordelia smiled, biting her lip. “Hmm that doesn’t sound too bad, I could do with a back rub.”

Misty snorted. “Tough luck. I’m telling you, Zoe won’t do it, she’s way too shy. Although, she looks like she’s already had a few drinks…”

“Too late to change your mind now.” Cordelia teased.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Misty said. “I’m pretty sure I’m right.”

“Hmm I guess we’ll see then.”

“You’re on, Goode. Now come and dance with me, please?”

Cordelia groaned reluctantly, she was much too sober for that and she’d have much rather just stayed where she was, if only to keep an eye on everyone, but she allowed Misty to drag her to the dance floor any way. “Fine. You’ll have to teach me, though, I am a terrible dancer.” 

“Oh shush, it’s not that hard” Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist and tugged her close, gently swaying to the music. “Come on, try to find the rhythm.” 

Cordelia hooked her arms around Misty neck and pulled herself up to the tips of her toes as she swayed along with her. “Like so?”

“Yes! You’re doing great.” Misty giggled, brushing her lips against Cordelia’s in a soft, chaste kiss. “Better than great.” She closed her eyes, touching her forehead to Cordelia’s.

A soft sigh escaped from her lips as they continued to dance together. It had only been a few weeks since she had returned from hell and while she still had her moments where she felt broken and numb, while she still struggled to adjust to her daily life, and while she still often lay awake at night, afraid of whatever terrors awaited her when she closed her eyes, in that moment she could almost forget about all of that. In that moment there was only the two of them, tangled close together, swaying to the rhythm of the music. In that moment, everything was okay and Misty relished it. 

“Is everything alright, petal?” 

Cordelia’s soft voice drew Misty from her reverie. Disoriented, it took her a few seconds to reply. “I’m alright, I think I just- I just got caught up in the moment.” she said, as a small smile tugged on her lips. Cordelia’s hand reached up to caress her cheek and she took hold of it, kissing its palm.

“I love you, Delia”

Cordelia framed Misty’s face between her hands, “I love you too, my flower” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “so much.”

A short moment passed before Cordelia relinquished her hold, dropping her hands down to Misty’s shoulders. Her gaze turned to Zoe and Madison, who’d moved to the dance floor as well, hands linked together, twirling around, laughing like crazy. Cordelia nudged Misty, nodding in their direction. “Look.” she whispered. 

The two watched them in anticipation as a slow number came on. Zoe’s laughter subsided as she dramatically wrapped her arms around Madison’s neck. “Come on, slow dance with me!” Madison laughed. “Zoe..” she moaned “Let go of me you weirdo, you’re a fucking mess when you’re drunk.” 

“Yes,  _ that _ I am..” Zoe slurred “You still love me though, right?” with a wide grin, she batted her eyelashes. 

Madison rolled her eyes, but the smile tugging on her lips betrayed her. “Whatever.” 

“Oh shut up, you do!” Zoe teased “It’s okay though, the feeling is mutual.” she said, pressing a sloppy kiss to Madison’s cheek. 

Madison snorted. “If you’re gonna do that, then at least full-on  _ go _ for it.” 

Zoe shrugged. “okay then, if you insist.” she mumbled before kissing her again, on the lips, this time. 

For a second, it had taken Madison aback, but she regained herself quickly and didn’t hesitate to return the gesture.

Cordelia turned to Misty again with a self-satisfied smirk. “I think you owe me a back rub, sweetheart.” 

“Like hell I do! Maddy totally told her to do it, that counts as the taking the first step!” 

“I truly don’t think that’s the case.” 

“No but it is! Had Maddy not told her to, she’d have never done it.”

“Yes, but before that, Zoe kissed her cheek and that was what prompted her to say it in the first place.” Cordelia pointed out.

Misty pouted her lips and pondered for a few seconds. “How about we’ll call it a tie? We’ll both be winners.”

Cordelia chuckled and pulled Misty down for another kiss. 

“Fine. We’ll both be winners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen folks idek what this is i found it unfinished in my drive and I figured I’d finish it bc why not??
> 
> ps idk why I decided to give Misty a middle name
> 
> pps idk what I am doing
> 
> ppps constructive criticism is always welcome lol


End file.
